Rise of the Wolf
by dragonbinder
Summary: Robb doesn't die. He unites the north Riverlands and Vale and make a last all out assault upon kings landing to defeat the Lannisters and avenge his father's death whilst the Dragon Queen and her nephew land in Dorne and prepare to take what they think is rightfully theirs. Let the blood flow and the battles begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's**_** Note's: This is my first Fic extremely AU and also I don't really pay much attention to punctuation marks and spelling courtesy of a short attention span. The plotline is extremely different from the book, also English isn't my first language.  
><strong>_

_**Chapter-1 Fall of the lion**_

Rain poured down from the sky as lightning flashed casting light on the battle below which was mostly being fought by the light of the the moon outside the gates of a sprawling city two armies were locked in combat grappling with each other as thunder rocked the sky above.A brawny man wearing the white cloak of the Kingsguard disarmed the man he was fighting and split his skull with a deftness worthy of his station, "Bugger the brat," he thought sourly as a giant of a man with literally a giant upon his surcoat rushed at him .Ser Balon Swann of Stonehelm met the first few strokes well enough but he was exhausted and a blow to his chest knocked him off his horse. Damn the little kingly bugger and his band of fools who thought they knew war! Men like lord Tywin, Ser Kevan, Lord Tyrell, Lord Tarly had been outsmrarted and crushed in such a quick succession that it was astonishing.

The sounds of battle drifted in through the high windows of the red keep in the queens ballroom. That and the thunder storm raging outside had all the ladies of the court terrified to a point of numbness. She remembered another siege laid by another king which was broken by a timely sortie by the lion and the rose. Not this time she thought with a tinge of satisfaction. There will be no sortie this time nor any reinforcements to help them. The mighty forces of the Tyrells and Lannisters were no more. Defeated in quick succession they were a spent force and the rabble outside of 12,000 men last of the sworn swords of kings landing and survivors from the battles stood no chance against her brother they said he had a cavalry of 7000 engaging them. IF the Gods were good, tomorrow morning she will have queen Cersei under her thumb instead of the other way around. A grin must have shown on her face as the queen shot a venomous look at her. Instead of cowering like before she met her eyes and etched the grin wider. The look of hatred she got in response made her feel better than she had in a long time. By this time tomorrow our places will be reversed, she thought with glee.

Cersei wished she could wring the pretty neck of the girl. Any self respecting noble with a shred of dignity would never want their treacherous brother killing the people who have been more than kind to her the Joff wasn't but that wasn't the point. The look of poorly hidden joy on her face was evidence enough of her hearts desire. You keep smiling but if you think you have won your still as stupid as you were 3 years ago at the age of eleven when you came here. But the wretched stark girl was not her concern at the moment the bloody pretender has somehow defeated all their armies of her father there has been no words since a week and a half ago when an army of 30000 had met the boy and his one a meager 20000. The battle of the gelding is what they were calling it she had heard. They said the wolf had castrated the lion on the outskirts of the Hayford lands. Men who fled and survived swear they say Stark and his band of Turn-cloaks including the great oaf Umber, the cunning Blackfish fierce Jason Mallister plunged into the reserve of the Lannister and crown land army which as always was being commanded by her father with their retinue. Most of the reserve had been put into battle long before to keep the army from being overrun. They say they saw umber men left and right and the boy plunged his lands into her fathers horse and before her brother stood up his bloody wolf had leaped on him. Cersei refused to believe the last part. The boy wouldn't have been foolish enough to kill lord Tywin. He was a hostage of great value. A week ago she had not been willing to believe the tale but no word came and the army did not return victorious. And now her darling son was out there fighting the wretch. He was headstrong Joffrey and refused to see the dangers. 12000 footman he had but the Stark had 7000 mounted lancers, the cream of the northern and Riverland army. His footman were still two days march back and once they arrived it would be a siege once more. She glanced over at the roses as they sat together and appeared perfectly at ease. I am surrounded by people who's loyalty doesn't even lay skin deep. But as long as they were here the support of house Tyrell, Lords of High Garden were absolute. Not that there support carried a lot of weight behind it like it did before. Three armies of varying sizes they had sent out only for Tarly andf Tyrell the lord moron of High Garden to be swept aside by the boy. Then of course he had split his army in two taking a mixed force of 20000 himself made of the north and Riverlands alike. The rest almost 30000 including the entire power of the vale was under command of lord Bronze Yohn Royce the third Tyrell army under Ser Kevan had been sent about 20000 Tyrell man and another 8000 stormlanders. Royce has been slowly pushing him back and they say five days ago the final battle had happened. Who the victor was, there was no idea, but she had faith in her uncle. However if he lost Cersei didn't want to think about it. I'll have the 7 hells freeze over before the wrenched boy kills my babies. She had also heard disquieting rumors that Danaerys Targaryen sister to the beggar king has landed on Dorne, with her nephew Aegon son of Rhaegar. They had three Dragons but only two riders but they said prince Doran's son Quentyn is also a rider. Suddenly she felt wary. It was a sure thing that Dorne will declare for them and they have her daughter given to the Dornish by her vile snake of a brother. She had heard Tyrion was with them and so was Varys, the cock-less wonder. Victarion Greyjoy has been declared lord of the iron isles by the girl and he had his brother Eoron in chains. They had also pledged support of the Ironborne and the girl had the golden company also. apparently Jon Connington was also alive and he had taken his former seat and a piece of the storm lands and was now advancing upon storms end. Varys had been leading them around the nose for years. Apparently Barristan Selmy was also with her. So was Jorah Mormont. She would not lack for Counsel. The thought of it made her head burn. How everything had gone from perfect to shitty. She looked out one of the high arched windows and saw that the rain had stopped and the full moon was there on a cloudless sky. At that moment the doors banged open loudly as her brother came in sodden his gold hand tucked in his belt, closely followed by Ser Meryn Trant of the kings guard and some bloody man at arms. A look of grimness was on her brother's face. HE had not been fighting but he had been at the back lines giving commands. He spoke and she felt her blood freezing.

As everyone listened to ser Jaime described the event that had happened she took note of the peoples face around her the crown Landers such as the Stokeworts Hayfords were agape with fear in their eyes the few western women looked pale and sick. In the southern ladies was mostly apprehension. The dornish however did not seam to be affected. Ellaria sand was nt here but the lady Jordayne the black monts did not have anything to betray their thoughts but if she was not mistaken there was amusement hidden behind those eyes. Well they had a right to be amused she thought darkly after ser jaime had left. We are done sister thanks to the skills shown by our king. The city will fall by the next day or the day after depending on if he weights for his footmen unless uncle had won his front it is done. Not bloody likely she mused to herself. Robb Stark had played everyone like a Charmer playing a snake. When he had spit his strength he knew the same would be done by Tywin. He is quite the gambler she remarked to her mother. Lady Alerie's rigid face did not relax as she found at her, "what do you mean" Margary said that Robb Stark was quite the gambler and seemingly has the knack of winning them as well. Perhaps you should have married me to him and then we would not have been in this mess. She fell to keep the accusatory tone out of the last part. Her grandmother responded who was sitting on her right side. Don't talk rubbish, girl. Your fathead father and clot head brother are the ones who got us into this she said severely. But her concern for her only son's safety seeped through nonetheless. Her father had been unaccounted for after the second battle where he led the greater part of the Tyrell levies. Besides lady Olenna went on, " if the young wolf takes the capital, you will have ample chances to work your magic on him." she finished in a low undertone careful to the fact that no one has heard. I imagine i will have quite a reputation in history so far twice wed and betrothed and soon to be broken from wedlock. "The boy goaded Joffery into giving up our defensive position in front of the kings gate. He engaged us and slowly gave away ground the fools had thought he was losing and advanced even more led by Joffery. The boy knew it would have been costly to brake through a defensive formation so he pretended to retreat in the middle of the battle making our lines to spread out and unorganized as they advanced without caution. Half an hour later far from the gate they sprung the trap on us as the entire cavalry lurched into us with their full weight and encircling out unattended flanks. More than half of our army is gone and the other half have run away or changed loyalty. I managed to get his royal butthole back with 800 men." Margary smilled by by herself remembering the shock and scandalized looks everyone had giving Ser Jamie, Cercei on the other hand had not even noticed in her relief of finding her son was still unhurt and alive. For now she though with delight but not for long if the Gods were good. Closing her eyes and Yawning she tried to remember what little she knew about the northmen and their history. In the reach common folk said they were savage and brutal like the land. Cold implacable, and blood thirsty. The Septons said they were Godless savages worshiping demons of Winter. She dismissed most of it as small folk superstition and hatred by the Septons. Yet the fact remained like every great house there were in Westeros some famous quotes. Were known about the Starks. The most common was that the "Starks were more wolf than man." Normally she would never have believed it but by now everyone know about the stark children and the Direwolves. Especially the one with Robb Stark, which fought alongside him in battle. She decided to wait and see that with her own eyes. On the other hand a great deal wasn't known about the northern lords either. She had subtlety asked those who had known them and tried to find as much as she could. GreatJon umber stood highest in the favor of his King, was a big lumbering oaf of a man with scant intelligence according to her grandmother. OF the glover brothers the younger one was feisty and aggressive and the older one was placid and solid. KarStark and his sons are dead. SO was bolton, Cerwyn, Hornwood. Of course bolton and Karstark had been executed was executed whilst Cerwyn and Hornwood had died in battle. Ser Helmen tallheart was by all accounts a worthy and pleasant man. Mandarly was fat, amiable, Locke old and fragile, Mormont woman was fierce and unladylike like. All in all not much information about any of them and of course there was Robb Stark. According to Ser Jamie he was tall broad shouldered with blue eyes and red hair. Every inch his fathers son with a touch of his uncle Brandon. Lady Bryn could had told her more having served his mother if she had not left the moment Cersei said she would not honor the exchange.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is sometime before the royal wedding. Rob had not married Jayne and returned from the western lands following Stannis' defeat. Bolton and Frey still tried to murder him for the promise from Lannister's and being on the winning side. Rob defeat's them at his own wedding in the twins and executes Bolton and Frey. He immediately marches for the capital whilst the lords of the Vale disobey Lady Lysa's orders and joined him. they make a headlong dash for the capital forcing the Lannisters to postpone the wedding the entire time-span is based on the premise that from 'Game of Thrones' to 'A Storm of Swords' three years have gone by. Petyr is in the Vale but due to the uprising his plans about Sansa fail. Lady Lysa is still alive. Stannis is heading for the wall to help the night's watch.<br>**_

_**To be continued**_

_**(A/N: please gloss over any mistakes and if you give me some constructive criticism that would also be appreciated)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Revenge of the Merman**_

The City of White harbor Was small compared to kings landing or Old Town. Yet the bustle of the late evening of people drifted up to the solar of Wyman Manderly Lord of White harbor. His Lordship an immense man with four chins sat brooding in the dark room. For a man known to be Jovial and therefor a stark contrast to the other mostly sober northern lords, his thoughts were bloody. In about 4 hours by the cover of the night the fleet that he had built in the beginning of the war for his liege would set sail. About 80 ships of varying sizes the feet was the second largest in the Westeros after the Redwyne fleet. Leading them would be the great 300 oars warship he had named "Wendel's spirit" in the memory of his 2nd son who had been killed by the Freys at the Twins. He mourned for his son Wyman did but he was no fool to think it had been worst to happen. Had Ser Helman not reported to the king the dangerous and seemingly useless commands he was given by Bolton or the disguised Lannister rider who was making for the Twins not caught by the Blackfish it would have been the end to all the norths hopes along with the riverlands. He knew Tywin Lannister was not one to put too much store upon Ravens for important matters but the rider had told much more than a letter would have when Ser Brynden put him to the question.

A smile spread along his face as he recalled Wendel playing with his grand daughter Wylla. Wylla loved to play with her uncle and would not take it well once told of his death. She had asked a lot of questions about why everyone was so sad and why no one told her anything about the war. He sent a page to fetch her from her chamber."She has to grow up sooner or later. Winter is coming and it will not spare anyone if it can help it. Wyman Manderly sighed heavily

Wylla of house Manderly's daughter of Ser Wylis Manderly heir to white harbor was sitting beneath a tree in the garden of her mother. She had a little stick in her hand with which she was harassing the ants passing by. If any of the adults saw her doing that she would no doubt be scolded. Footfalls came to her hearing and she threw away the stick. A boy of 8 years came around the cobbled path. She knew him as one of her Lord Grandfather's pages. If he was here she must have been summoned. In truth she had been waiting for a very specific summon from her Grandfather . She got to her feet brushing her dress with her hand and started to follow the boy.

A tiny knock on the door Jolted Wyman Manderly in his huge chair as he had fallen to brooding again. Wylla came through and made a small curtsy to him. "You called me Grandfather?" Wyman told her to close the door and sit next to him thinking a blunt truth to be simplest he said in a calm voice, "Wylla you know we are at war don't you? And though you are young you also know people die in such times. Unfortunately for us your uncle Wendel was killed at the twins in king Robb's defense." He looked at the steady eyes of the girl and wished he could say the whole truth. That Wendel had only died 2 weeks ago from wounds he had taken from archers set up by black walder. The incident at Twins was more than 2 months stale. But when Wylla responded with a cool, " I know Grandfather. I have, ever since I heard the guards Talking about it in the stables 3 days ago. He felt he was going to choke. There was no hint of Sadness of fear in her face . " "By the GODS what are we coming to?" he thought to himself remembering just how long the war has been going on. It was hardened her like everybody else. How much was answered when she asked, "The ships are going to help king Robb kill our enemies won't they?" Fixing him with a cold and unchildlike stare. Wyman sighed and answered truthfully, " Yes the King has defeated the first army of the Tyrells led by Lord Tarly and with the vale lords moving to join him, the Lannisters and Tyrells will put out their entire power to try and be done with him. That leaves the city unguarded and with the royal fleet next to nonexistent after the battle of the Blackwater it will be too easy. He stopped afraid he had scared her but her eyes shone with a hungry delight instead. He felt a stab of pride. Even aside from them their were also the rumors from Dorne. Winter was coming for house Lannister. He could almost laugh at the thought. Only a month and Kingslanding will fall one way or the other.

Present Time:-

Ser Addam Marbrand woke up in the midst of a horrible dream involving a direwolf ripping his throat out. It was well past midnight. His body still ached with every move." I should have been out there fighting today." he thought to himself for the hundredth time. But as Ser Jamie pointed out being lord commander of Goldcloaks his place was to protect the city! "Fuck the city!" he muttered under his breath to himself as he looked out his window in the barracks. The stark camp won't try anything after the hard battle but most of the 3000 of the city watch were on duty keeping an eye on them. A sound drifted up to from the far end of the city."From the docks most likely." He frowned at that. The docks were mostly ruined. "What could possibly be going on there?" Before he could finish the thought fires sprang up in different parts of the city. And a roar, a roar he had known since he was a boy. The roar of battle from the end of the city. The docks he thought chuckling to himself as he started to put on his armor. "This was it."

Jason Mallister spurred his horse the moment the gates broke open by the battering rams. The king and his wolf surrounded by the guard of which his son Patrek was a member followed the first wave of riders in front of him. The sounds of turmoil in the city along with the sky coloring up with fire had told them all they needed to know. He had to admit the fat Lord of White harbor was not a fool. His son's had not shamed themselves in battle and now he had delivered the last stroke. He rode over a young man wearing a gold cloak. The completely unprecedented attack from the river has thrown the city's already lack-luster defense in a storm. His lance plunged in another man wearing the gold cloak. Nearly a thousand of their men were inside by now and with everyone caught off guard defenders were dying in scores. The end Jason Mallister shouted out loud while swinging his lance side ways catching an officer in the chest. Everyone around him shouted the end in a swelling wave of sound sweeping away anything in their path. "The end was here at last and again I am here seeing it to the end." He felt a lightness come around him that he had seldom felt in his years as a great lord. He had also felt it when he saw Robert kill Rhaegar in the trident. "UH, the end is here again." he whispered unknowingly as he dashed headlong towards a cluster of Lannister men. 

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: **__**Sorry for the delay. First of all please gloss over the mistakes and any other incorrect information also I'm not sure if I'll be able to update very soon due to my exams coming like WINTER! Thanks to CrypticProphet without whom this venture would be impossible. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **_


End file.
